New Beginnings
by RevenMoon
Summary: Two test subjects escape thier hellish life and try to understand the world before them only for the oldest to break her promise. Subject 9 (Emily Watson) and subject 10 (Jess) find themselves being showed a diffrent kind of love. Loki x OC rating may later change
1. To where it all began

**New beginnings chapter 1: To where it all began.**

Each and every super hero all have their own stories, how they were made, where they came from and who they are. I am Jess and I don't have a last name (though subject 10, monster or freak seems more appropriate for me). I'm 20 I have a sister who is 4 years older than me, she is the one to always be noticed, the sweet oh so lovable, perfect hero meanwhile I hardly EVER get noticed and if I do it's because that person wants something from me to use me for my power. I'm the complete opposite of my sister I am apparently shy, cold hearted and flawed 9incomplete and wrong).I LIVE in her shadows, everyday I get told the same thing "why can't you be more like your sister" and the one I hate the most "your sister is so perfect, smart and beautiful". What are our powers I here you ask well let's start with the miss oh so perfect shall we. Emily can fly, has super strength and has a very good talent with guns. Then there's me my super powers are telekinesis (you know the power to manipulate objects with my mind), shadow manipulation a rare ability where I can draw energy and allow myself to blast dark energy and create peoples worst fears. My last power I find a bit ironic (with me living in my sister's shadows and all). The last power one of which find completely useless is invisibility. Why do I find this power useless? Well no one ever see's me anyway apart from my robot CEO. CEO is my robot I created at a very young age he is my only friend and he understands me unlike everyone else out in this DARK and BITTER world.

I may not be the only one who grew up this way and although I seem to feel so alone and misunderstood I there could be someone out there who feels the same, someone out there who sees me for me and understands me, does not label me as a monster or a freak and knows what it is like to live in the shadow of somebody people find so great when in reality they are nothing but stuck up people who are fools. There is always two paths to follow the good and the bad, the choice of which one to take belongs to person who wishes to walk along one. I am stuck in-between I want revenge yet I just want to start over. Promises can be broken by those you once loved the most, so I shall await my turn to tear inside her watch her burn, yes I shall await my turn because how many lies have I been fed and how many more must I here. They say I am cold hearted, well some people say that those who are heartless once loved too much.

To get a proper understanding of the pain I feel we must flash back 16 years ago to when I was 4 and my sister Emily was 8. A time when we stood together, a time when I could Trust her and a time when she loved me...


	2. The flash back that's a nightmare

**Chapter 2: The flash back that's a nightmare**

"Can you say Emily? Cutie?" Emily asked her so called younger sister who was 4 she never talked much the only thing you could get most was a small little smile that almost somehow looked broken like she knew about the hell she lived in was not the way most children lived like, but this was only a 2 hour visit to see her dear little sister before she was sent back to her so called room 9more like a cell to her or a cage for an animal) and her sister off for another experiment ("for her own good" they had said). Jess looked up with little dull eye that were a mix of green, blue and grey, her paper pale skin giving them a little tint of life while her long black hair framed her little face that could be con sided almost cute "gamma radiation" she replied ever so quietly "gamma...What?" Emily was confused, she was wondering why she even bothered her little sister was smart for a 4 year old coming out with science facts and all but for the life of her would not say Emily's name. "Times up you worthless piece of rubbish" came a gruff voice. He roughly picked Jess up to which she gave out a small fragile yelp "Emily help..." Jess whined and started to cry, kick, punch and scream at the man. Before Emily could even try to help she was dragged off back to cage of a room, concrete walls and a concrete floor no window just a rusty old metal bed with a smelly old mattress. The experiments were getting worse and worse on her little sister lately and Emily could no longer hear cries of pain from the other 8 subjects. Emily had to think of a plan to escape from this hell hole with her little sister but didn't know how "think Emily think2 she repeated over and over to herself. Meanwhile Jess was about to have an experiment when her heart monitor went crazy to end in a painfully dead silence..."WHAT IS GOING ON" Dr Hives shouted "sir we have a security breech we have to leave now" a male responded. "What about..." but before Dr Hives could finish a female cut in "sir we have all the data we can leave the subjects boss's orders". They ran and never looked back. Not ten minutes later the base was empty the odd couple of rug sacks left behind and a briefcase. Emily was locked in her cell with no idea of what was going on the halls outside her door sounded empty. Jess lay still it had been a good 12 minutes now surely safe enough to move, she slowly sat up and pulled out the I.V. in her arm she giggled at the trick she had used amazed they were fooled by a 4 year old.

**Jess's POV (point of view)**

I jumped off of the table and began to run to the main office. I giggled at the sound of my feet hitting the cold hard ground. I tripped a couple of time on my way but did not cry I had to be strong for Emily. I wondered around for what seemed like ages until I stumbled up on a room with a sign that said "main office". I reached for the doors handle "No... No... No... Too small have to jump up and down up and down" I said giggling to myself. I jumped many times before I finally gripped the door handle opening the door successfully. I clapped my hands and giggled. "Key key for Emily key" I repeated over to myself. I see two rug sacks I pick one up and throw it at the wall "bag!" I shout. I put the bag on and look at a table I see a case sat there. I carefully move a chair over by the table then climb on the chair to reach the case. I carefully open the case "paper with number on?" I ask myself curious and confused by this new find before my eyes. I take my new bag off and open it and then empty all this weird "paper" into my bag zipping it up and putting it on again. I look around some more and find the key I am looking for, I pick it up and pick up the other bag on my way out. "Foodie!" I say then begin the short walk to the kitchens. When I get there I sit on the floor and place the "paper into both bags evenly then grab the food I can and matches and do the same." I come for you Emily" I shout and fist pump the air. I begin the journey to Emily's cell taking a while to get there only to find I cannot reach the door.

**Normal POV**

Jess looks for a chair or something she can stand on to reach the door handle, when she finds a box she pulls it over and then climbs on top of it . Jess unlocks the door and opens it. "hello" Jess giggles Emily looks up toward the door before jumping to her feet and running towards her little sister, she picks her up and swings her around 2Jess you little devil" Emily says as she holds her in a tight grip for a minute before placing her down on the floor. Jess hands one bag to Emily" off we go Emily" Jess says to her. "What where to?" Emily questions "we have no money or food Jess" she adds on, "No we have foodie and some funny papers with a number on! Let's go to country side Emily I wanna see a horsy" Jess giggles. Emily smiles, they were free at last and could do anything they wanted to and go where ever they pleased. Jess holds her hand out to Emily "train, choo choo Emily!" Jess said in a whisper and that smile that still held sadness. After walking for what seemed like hours they came across a train station, Emily bought two one way tickets to Wharram Percy, the lady said it was an old deserted medieval village and to get there they would have to do a bit of walking to fully get there but they didn't mind, it was a breeze for them. They stood at the platform awaiting the train to take them to a new home. Jess's POV When the train pulled up I was ecstatic. I had never seen a train before but I railed in my excitement and tried to be a big girl. We stepped on the train and took our seats. Emily said the train would take us to Driffield where from there we would have to begin the walk to Wharram Percy, she also said it would take about 10 hours and 46 minutes to get to Driffield and then it would take 4 hours and 36 minutes to walk the rest of the way, assuming we took the A166 and B1248 routes. As I watched all the scenery pass by I slowly began to Drifted away to the land of dreams. *10 hours and 20 minutes passed* "26 minutes left jess" Emily said to me as she pulled me close, I clapped my hands. We talked about different things for the remaining time.

**Normal POV **

The two girls began to walk out of the station holding hands excited but frightened at the same time. They began the 4 hour and 36 minute trek into the unknown. The cool breeze whispering all around them, Jess began to sing a "wise old owl lived in an oak. The more he saw the less he spoke. The less he spoke the more he heard. Why can't we all be like that wise old bird?" Jess looked up at her sister and smiled "where did you learn that jess?" Emily asked "A woman sang it to me it was told to children a long time ago, it was to teach children they should be seen and not heard" She replied. A sad smile showed on Emily's face "children should be seen and not herd" she silently repeated just like her and her little sister are to be seen and not herd of ever... There was just one problem what were they to do when they reached Wharram Percy, they had so much freedom now, but where to begin? What to do? Would they be safe? "I promise you Jess I will never ever forget about you and I will protect you for as long as I shall live" Emily said softly, Jess looked up with big eyes "pinkie promise Emily" Jess help her small pinkie in the air and Emily wrapped here slightly larger pinkie around hers "I pinkie promise" Emily whispered.


End file.
